


Snippets In Time

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Genprompt_bingo [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: Doesn't stay dead, Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/568588">Paperwork</a> and fills a square on my genprompt_bingo card.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snippets In Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/568588) by [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544). 



> A prequel to [Paperwork](http://archiveofourown.org/works/568588) and fills a square on my genprompt_bingo card.

_Age 6_

The first time, she experienced a resurrection event was at the age of six, because of some sort of accident that had occurred. And she wakes up in the hospital one day later.

What sort of accident her young memories are very hazy on and her parents wouldn't tell her anything about it, not even fabricating a story to appease the curious mind of a young girl. Only telling her that some sort of special ability had saved her and that she couldn't tell anyone about it.

The doctors reluctantly allow her parents to take her home and tell her that she should get some rest after what she experienced.

And she doesn't tell anyone about her apparently new ability. Who would have actually believed what a six year old might try to tell them.

 

_Age 15_

By the age of 15, she still hasn't told anyone about her ability because who would believe anything a teenager says or does nor has she told her parents that she had begun searching for others like other. She knows that they would tell her not to do it, so she does it in secret.

Keeping on ear to the ground and discreetly searching for others who might have abilities similar to hers. She wants to know more about herself and the ability that she was apparently born with.

Perhaps her search attracts some unwanted attention and someone who probably wants her to stop looking, because one night someone knocks her over the side of a bridge and she hits her head on some rocks under the surface of the water.

Later she wakes up, blinking up at a female paramedic as she is zipping her body bag closed, the woman blinks twice and smoothly chides her partner about mistakenly reporting her as deceased. When she's back at home, she begins thinking that someone may definitely know about her ability now as she quietly resumes her search for information.

 

_Early Twenties_

Her mother is dead because what of is apparently random gang violence as she enters the force and her father becomes distant and lost to alcohol as a way to deal with the pain loosing her mother.

So she turns her attention towards her future and decides that the police force is where she is needed, working hard to make sure that no one knows the pain of loss like she does with her mother. From time to time, she glances at her mother's case file and tries to find the clues that the others missed.

She becomes close to Captain Montgomery, who acts like a second father to her at the most random of times and gets much closer to Lanie Parish, Javier Esposito, and Kevin Ryan. All of whom are people who accidentally become aware of her ability while chasing a suspect into what becomes a horrific car crash.

She comes back from that about three days later, still hearing the screech of braking cars and the crunch of bodies between unyielding metal. She also gets slapped with the mess of paperwork having to do with Resurrections and learns that she is not the only one among city civil servants who has to fill out such paperwork.


End file.
